FIELD OF INVENTION
This invention relates to a toy or game which can be used by children to enhance their ability to lift dumbells or other objects by retracting the forearm.
Various exercising or prosthetic devices are known in the art in which sleeves are adapted to be attached to the forearm and the upperarm and means is provided for adjusting or modifying the movement of the forearm relative to the upperarm. These devices are, in general, complicated. Some have elaborate means for attaching the upper portion to the shoulder or the back or neck of the individual. None are simple enough in design and construction to be useful as a toy or game device. Some such devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. as follows: 886,032; 2,832,334; 2,980,426; 3,288,468; 3,323,518; 3,683,897; 3,698,389; 3,814,419; and, 3,976,057.